


Strange Bedfellows

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Emperor is dead," said Palpatine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

“The Emperor is dead,” said Palpatine.

Amidala set her cup down.  “Your Highness has my condolences,” she said, regret edging her cool voice.

He had good reason to believe that she had been looking forward to this day for the last decade.  Palpatine felt a flicker of something like affection: approval, perhaps.  

He had been right to stay his hand fifteen years ago. 

Oh, he did not doubt that the old queen would have been as staunchly loyal to him as Amidala.  Of all the imperial cousins, Palpatine alone was wholly a son of Naboo, born and bred on the planet as his mother and mother’s mother had been.  He had always taken care to maintain the tie: the Naboo were the strongest, wisest, most trustworthy people in the galaxy, and their queens, his natural allies.

Still, the allegiance of one stolid, reclusive monarch would not have done much for him.  If the Emperor had died _then_ , Palpatine could easily have lost everything.  No, it had been better to wait for nature to run its course. 

The years had served them well.  Palpatine made himself indispensable to the Emperor, while vibrant, brilliant Amidala inherited the throne and -- no more content with one small planet than he had been -- rose to power in the Imperial Senate.  Now, she was perhaps his most valuable ally.

Palpatine beamed at her, his air of kindly, avuncular benevolence somewhat more sincere than was usual for him.

“Shall I send for more tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”  Amidala paused.  “I have been given to understand that the Empire will be divided among the heirs?”

“Captain Skywalker is very well-informed,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Her face was unreadable behind the white mask.  “Is that wise?”

“Of course not,” said Palpatine, “but it may be best, in the end.”

Amidala lifted her eyebrows.  “Imperial Centre is yours?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.  And what of my sector?”

“My second cousin Ozzel, I’m afraid.”  Palpatine allowed himself a grimace.  “ _You_ have _my_ condolences, your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” said Amidala dryly.  “You will, I hope, seek to remedy the -- regrettable situation we find ourselves in?”

“While my position requires me to consider the good of the galaxy, I am sure you understand that my heart lies with Naboo and with my people.”

She waited.

“Of course you may depend upon me.”

“And you on us,” she replied.

Amidala and Palpatine of the Naboo looked at one another and smiled.  In that moment, they were in perfect accord.


End file.
